The Creed of Abican
Bureau 13 File: This religion is presented as a matter of information. The Creed of Abican is on Greyhawke but not seen outside of it. One example of the priesthood, Raphael, has been seen. He did not establish a church. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Basic Information *'God worshipped:' Abican *'Sphere of Influence:' Lust and Fertility *'Sacred Color:' Red *'Sacred Animal:' Horse *'Place of Worship:' Temple or bed *'Worship Days:' Second day of the week at sunset. *'Holy Days:' First Day E1.1 The day Thindacairull was reborn. Rededicate holy places and homes, eat drink and be merry. Second Day E1.2 Celebration of the coming spring, second day of the Spring festival. Blessing of the fields for plenty in the following season. More feasting and merry times. Lovemaking in the fields to "show the earth how" if one lives in rural areas, just lovemaking if one doesn't. First love E1.3 Third day in the Feast of the New year. A quiet day. A common date for the announcement of betrothals. Young (and young at heart) lovers steal into the wood and field to pay court to their lusts. Staid eyes should turn blind to the antics of youth this day. The day is a feast day like the others, but subdued in nature. First Fruit E1.4 Last day of the new year festival. The blessing of the animals and women with child. The final feast of last year's plenty. Midsummer Day F1.14 Not really midsummer, but who cares. A Holiday for the youth. A feast of food fun and frolic. Marrieds and young adults need not attend. A first chance at the rituals of the adults. Golden A2.1-3 Feast of the Harvest. Thanks giving for a plentiful harvest. Games, music and dancing, food and fellowship in plenty. Freedom W1. 4 Abican is freed from his tasks in Hell. This a good day to pay off debts, settle obligations, eat and drink too much, and get laid. Kirstmas W3.1 For the fun of it. Feast and give gifts to one another. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Made goods, services, newborn or sexually mature animals, sex, willing mature sentients. *'Holy Writings:' The Creeds; The basic guide to how to be excellent to each other. It is also a pillow book of a most complete nature. The Gift of Fertility; A guide to animal husbandry and scientific farming practices. It also contains good solid advice on the raising of children. *'Favored Deities:' Centaur Gods, Kirt, Damian Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Those seeking children, farmers, anyone looking for a good time. *'Sex of worshiper:' any *'Minimum Age:' sexual maturity *'Race:' any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' No conflict in commandments or spheres. Commandments *'The First Commandment:' Everything has a Price. *'*War & Fighting:' The "fair fight" is a perversion invented by those that lose a lot. The only fair fight is the one that leaves you standing, and your foes down. -- Avoid fighting whenever possible. Even under circumstances where you consider fighting necessary, there is usually a way to avoid the fight, and still get what you want. Find that way. -- By all means defend what is yours. By no means should you ever go looking for a fight. *'Love and Marriage:' Love is the reason for life. Any pursuit of love will gain my favor. -- Lust and love are not one in the same. Be careful that you do not mistake lust for love. Both are good, both have their place. It is when one is mistaken for the other that trouble starts. -- Sex is very powerful. Never use sex as a tool or a weapon. Sex is never casual. It can be intense, friendly, serious, or fun, but it is never casual. -- Marriage is a good thing. I will sanction any marriage you wish, but I insist that you keep oaths made. -- Motherhood is a wonderful event and the real miracle in life, when you're ready. Women, look forward to it, embrace the changes in your body. Men be supportive, she is beautiful and wonderful. Together you can be complete and the child finishes your completeness. -- Save the making of kids for inside marriage. Children are thrice a blessing, and twice a trial. They should not be raised by one parent alone. Have fun as you will, but don't make kids without a mate. -- On the above note. If you choose to play, play safe. The cause of pregnancy is well known, and the means of preventing it available from any priest. No excuses are accepted for "accidental pregnancies". It's dumb, it's stupid, don't do it. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Kings, lords, and governments are a fact of life. Do what you must to live comfortably with them. -- Nearly any law can be tolerated until they start telling you how to act in private. Once that starts, move. If you can't move, it might be time to plan a change in government. Ask for help. The cost for this one is low. *'Self Interests:' Remember, there is a price to pay for everything. If you are prepared to pay the price, do as you will. Don't complain however when the bill comes due. -- To quote an old antage. "Moderation in all things, including moderation. It's true, be good to yourself once in a while, more than once in a while. *'Others Needs:' You are not responsible for anyone but yourself and your children. -- "Charity" does not exist. You can give, but at that point a debt is owed. There is no shame in collecting on your debts. If you don't like being owed debts, don't indulge in "charity". *'Duty to Religion:' Remember that nothing comes free. If you want the services of the priests, you must support the temple and the priests. -- I don't like fair weather followers, or those that suddenly discover a need to pray when they have needs. My faithfulness is measured by your faithfulness in support of the temples and adherence to my commands. *'Other:' There is no such thing as a free lunch. Be prepared to pay for everything you get. If not in terms of money, then time, or trouble, or something you might not even know you are paying. It is always best to know the cost up front. Hidden costs are the most expensive. -- Don't be afraid to get what you are due either. A debt owed is to be a debt paid. -- Never assume you are owed something, like a living. The world owes you nothing for you existence. Your parents raised you, that debt is discharged. If you didn't work for it, your are not owed it. *'Afterlife Expectations:' I have nice digs for the full time followers and priests. If you wonder if you are a full time follower? You're not. Want to be a full time follower? Talk to your local priest. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' The Chosen of Abican *'Statement of Mission:' Serve the worshipers of Abacian and spread knowledge of the Creeds. *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' Sexual Maturity *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Priests are expected to serve the congregation sexually. It is the duty of a priest to see that physical love is shared by all. -- As promiscuity is the ordained priestly life-style, marriage is forbidden within the priesthood. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' As much as you can honestly lay your hands on. Your economic state is not a statement of virtue. Money is useful in getting you what you want. -- On that note, don't let wealth get in the way of duty. Serve properly and wealth will take care of itself. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Service, forsaking of marriage. *'Special Attributes Needed:' Good Constitution and charisma. -- Priests should be people persons. Introverts need not apply. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' The skills of read/write Sindrel (clerical language), endurance +2, Knowledge religion +2, perform erotic arts +2, and spellcraft +2 come with the class. -- All priests are immune to disease and cannot carry disease. -- Priests add one point of Charisma per four levels in addition to the normal stat increase every four levels. *'Weapons Allowed:' Sure, weapons, anything that keeps you alive. *'Armor Allowed:' Likewise. Keep in mind that heavy armor has little place outside a battlefield. *'Special Commandments:' Nothing really, just a special emphasis on the above. If you are hawking a way of life, you had better live it well. Clerical Ranks Postulant 0 level *''Duties:'' Learn the Creeds, spell casting and the skills required of a priest. *''Privileges:'' As the master allows. Usually few to start with. *''Vestments:'' A loose white robe. Inoculant 1st level *''Duties:'' Begin serving the Congregation under the watchful eye of the Brothers. Service is a complex and difficult business. Inoculants are not passed to the status of full priest until the Brotherhood is satisfied they can handle the job. *''Privileges:'' An Inoculant may choose their own sex partners, but must abide by the advice of the Brothers. *''Vestments:'' A loose white robe with deep blue middle panels. Brother/Sister 1st level and higher *''Duties:'' Service to the Congregation, spreading the word of the Creeds. *''Privileges:'' All full members of the clergy will have had at least one night with the god. Brothers can hold property, seek lovers where they will and pursue their own interests as long as this doesn't interfere with their duties. *''Vestments:'' A loose robe in deep blue. Elder minimum 4th level *''Duties:'' Elders administer temples. Other duties as per a Brother. *''Privileges:'' As per a Brother. *''Vestments:'' A loose robe in deep blue with an gold embroidered panel on the breast. Who's Who: The Creed of Abican Abican Tarkinson The Lord of Lust and Fertility. Abican was a mortal member of a damnfool party that tried to rescue Aneldia. The party failed, and the fates suffered by the party members varied. In each case they where given the choice of working for the powers of Hell, or suffering under them, in Abican's case he chose to work. He was assigned to Abba Arman, more as a favor to Abican's Grandfather than any ability he might have. It was soon found that the ample male endowment of a half Centaur was good for the sexual torment of souls. His endowment was increased to better aid this fact (something he undid as soon as he could), and he was reformed as an incubus but retaining his unique features. He was placed in the position of the Archtype Incubus when Incubiani got himself chained for high crimes, and maintenance. Growing dissatisfaction with Hell and the system lead him to seek multiple routes of obtaining power outside the Hell system. In time his persistence and some heavy help from those that agreed he didn't belong in Hell got him the power he required to raise his status beyond that which Hell had a proper place for. Having removed those persons loyal to himself before the confrontation he bought Ayesha, and left Hell's court forever. Abican is aware of the amount of help his "hidden" cause has received. Due to others he was able to gainer great amounts of power, and with Hell none the wiser. All aiding him so that he could honorably request his release. He has proceeded with his religions on the various worlds where he sought power and gained it. As was given, so shall he serve. While much of Hell's philosophy is abhorrent to Abican he sees value in the principle that nothing comes free. He is free to pursue his helpful nature, but knows that people value more highly what they pay for. The lessons of Hell will not go unheeded as he makes his place as one of the greater powers. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Category:Supernatural